


Dr. Pelps Zoo

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Series: Dr. Pelps Zoo [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Fairies, Fantasy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Trolls, Unicorns, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: A young woman gets a letter from a stranger describing how to find Dr. Pelps Zoo. Curious, she decided to search for it.
Series: Dr. Pelps Zoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142747
Kudos: 2





	Dr. Pelps Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

Ella, 21:16  
A few days ago I got a letter from a stranger. It was an invitation to a Zoo from a person named Dr. Pelps. There were instructions for how to travel to the zoo in the letter. The door was just a few kilometers away and it seemed interesting so I decided to go. The invitation asked me to dress in my most beautiful clothes and they should preferably be white.

The road went through the woods, it was dark and I stumbled over rock and roots. My dress became very dirty,very quickly. I had left home during the newmoon and I forgot my torch at home. Dr. Pelps asked me to leave my phone at home but I had forgotten. I didn't dare to use it, in case it would stop me from finding the gate.  
The gate was a large door between two oaks. It was black with white runes carved into the wood. When I stepped closer the trees began to rustle, but there was no wind. The door opened by itself, a soft light streaming out. It sounded like a storm was coming as I stepped through the door.  
The light faded and I saw trees larger than skyscrapers. The bushes were emerald green with candy-coloured flowers. A golden brick road led through the forest. A yellow butterfly stopped in front of me. As I looked closer I saw that she was a fairy. She was wearing a warm pink dress and had large lemon wings. She waved at me to follow her. Her voice sounded like bells.  
When I looked into the first I saw people moving around. Some waved, all of them more beautiful than the first. One of them, a woman twirled in her silver dress. Some ignored us. One stepped out onto the road. They waved their hand and my dress was clean. They asked me to twirl and I did. They bowed deeply enough for their horns to scrape the ground. 

A woman came out of the forest. She was holding a gold necklace. The figurine was the shape of an angel with large silver wings. She gently hung it around my neck and kissed my cheek before going back into the forest.  
The fairy twinkled and waved at me to hurry. As I ventured deeper into the forest the creatures changed. The trolls were made out of rock and the dogs hiding in the shadow were as large as cars. 

A group of pure white unicorns stood to the side of the road and ate the shining blue grass. They looked up as we approached and shied away. They disappeared into the forest, leaving hoof-marks the size of plates behind.  
Soon I could hear a deep voice. The fairy flew around me in cirkels. A large man stood at the end of the road. He was nearly as wide as he was tall. He wore a black tophat and a sparkling red coat. When he saw me he took off the hat and bowed deeply. When he rose he opened his arm and spoke with a booming voice, 

"Welcome! I am Pelps." he swooped his arm towards a large iron gate that wasn't there before, "And this is my magical zoo!" the fairy laughed and gupped up and down.  
Pelps put one of his large hands on my shoulder and slowly led me through the gates. The gates closed behind us with a boom. 

The golden road was spotty with red pools. Moans could be heard from the circus tents. Pelps grip around my shoulder became painful. He waved with his free arm and said,  
"See, the Spiderman!" the tent closest to me opened up and a man whose mouth was open in a scream ran up to the iron bars. He had no teeth or tongue. He started hitting his head against the bar until he bled. On his sides he had six pale arms sewn into his flesh. Blood was slowly dripping out of the pink wounds. My bones bent beneath Pelps grip.  
More tents opened. In one there was a woman's head. Her hair was styled in a 20's bob. She opened her mouth and screamed like a banshee. In the one next to her there was a torso, it twitched and moved towards the bars with tiny hops. In another there was a man who was cut in two, from the head down. He moved back and forth moaning softly. The woman continued screaming. Pelps moved to yell at her, as he did his grip around me loosened. I pulled free and ran. 

Pelps followed me, his steps made the ground shake. Everywhere I went I saw the white and red tents. They opened as I ran past. 

A man had the head of a shark. In one a woman and a man had been melted together, a second had a group of children whose faces were those of pigs and goats. Wherever I ran I saw horribly deformed people. At last I saw an opening in the fence. A woman hung above it. Her legs had been replaced by a golden fin. Blood ran down from her waist dripping onto the ground. Around her neck a sign had been hung. It spelled 'The little mermaid'. Her blood dripped onto my back as I crawled under her.  
Hands grabbed my legs and began to pull me back. I dug my hand into the soft dirt but I was pulled back. Gloved hands reached out and took hold of mine. I was stuck in a tug of war. My bones screamed as I was stretched. Pelps let go of me and I flew through the hole. 

My saviour was a young man, his skin was white as lilies with freckles covering his entire face. His light brown hair was damp with sweat. His eyes were neon green. He placed a finger on his lips before helping me stand. Slowly he led me through the forest until we came upon a small clearing. 

A red house with white corners stood in a sea of tiny white flowers. A large black dog was guarding the entrance. It stood up as we came closer. The man opened the door and gestured at me to walk inside. 

There were two sofas filled with pillows and blankets in muted colors. An armchair stood close to the crackling fireplace. Three black cats laid curled together in it. The man led me to one of the sofas and wrapped me in a light blue blanket. One of the cats eyes opened. It stood up and jumped over to me. It stepped into my knee and kneaded around a bit before curling up in my lap.  
My phone buzzed. It was a text from mom, asking me to come home. I had over forty missed calls and texts from her. A noise came from the kitchen,

"Do you want tea?" The man's voice was a mixture of dark and light. 

"Yes please." I said. The man came out with a wooden tray. On it sat a kettle and two cups. All of them had motives of black cats and crows. He poured an amber liquid in both cups. He was about to take one when a knock was heard from the door. Sighing, he stood up. The door closed behind him.  
I took my chance and wrote down what had happened in a text to mom. I just hope you get it.


End file.
